The Histotechnology Laboratory, under the supervision of Dr. Henry C. Pitot is located in four modules (approximately 88 square feet of space in the basement of the McArdle Laboratory. A total of five research specialists and one laboratory technician work full or part-time in the facility as does a half-time student laboratory assistant. The Laboratory is equipped with two chemical fume hoods, two cytostats, two automated tissue processors, four Leitz microtomes, Tissue Tek Embedding Center, microtome knife sharpener, Pope Solvent Recovery System, a freezer, refrigerator, and other small equipment necessary for the operation of the facility. The Histotechnology Laboratory is equipped to perform a wide range of services including the preparation of histological sections from both paraffin-embedded and cryostat material, histochemical staining (e.g., gamma-glutamyltranspeptidase, glucose-6-phosphatase, ATPase), special stains (such as PAS, Giemsa, Iron) and special procedures (autoradiography, immunohistochemistry, block preparations of cell pellets or embryoid bodies, in situ staining, and histochemistry and autoradiography of cell cultures.